


Fashion Show Disaster

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bullying, Demantoid is a good friend, Disasters, Face Injuries, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I love Demantoid and Pyrope so much, Modeling, Non-Consensual Groping, Nudity, Other, Pyrope gets bullied, Seriously i wish people gave the garnets more attention, Steven Universe: Unleash The Light (Game), Tags i'm not sure what to say, second chapter is mild NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: Some time after Unleash the light Pyrope becomes fond with fashion and decides to do her first show to Homeworld and to find herself a new purpose only for it to go horribly wrong luckily for her she has her new friend swipes in to save the day.
Relationships: Damantoid X Pyrope
Kudos: 4





	1. The Big Show

Demantoid ran as fast as she could panting hard it was hard for her to get used to running with her real legs before her prism was taken away from her, she would get around with her limb enhancers to fly or walk around. She checked her new device strapped onto her wrist to check the time why was she running? well to her girlfriends first fashion show, Pyrope felt alone at first after her and Demantioid first reformed after their battle with the crystal gems and after her fight and make up with Demantoid, Pyrope was able to start finding herself in this new world of Era 3. 

Pyrope always loved certain ways Aristocrats would dress in parties she used to attend to back then when she heard that Yellow Diamonds Pearl had created a a fun and create program for gems to create their forms and show off for fun called a 'fashion show' Pyrope loved the idea and wanted to compete, for a way to entertain gems and express herself in ways she never did Pyrope had been planning her new outfit for weeks and she was ready for her first show.

Demantoid was told about it and Pyrope wanted her to be there and Demantoid couldn't refuse to that, but now Demantoid got too distracted from doing some personal tech projects that she lost track of time the show is gonna start in 2 minutes and Demantoid still had a long hallway to run to if only she can find any warp pads but their aren't any in this part of Homeworld. 

"*pant* *pant* *pant* i...gotta get there *pant* almost there i can't miss this i made a promise" Demantoid said to herself as she stopped running to regain her energy holding her chest and leaning onto the wall eyes shut tight she needed to work a little more on her stamina, then as soon as she felt some of her energy come back she continued to run she could hear the loud cheering of excited crowds of gems and she can see the lighting of the spot lights she was almost too late but she was right there the show was being held at a large room, a room that was once a party room for the highest ranking gems to dance and talk to. 

Then Demantoid ran and ran as fast as her little legs could carry her she could now see the end of the hallway and the open doors of the party room a lot of gems were here and the music just started playing "Okay right here i'm coming Pyrope!" Demantoid says and without stopping she runs as fast as she possibly could her gem was now burning with exhaustion she knew this is bad she could poof or even worse crack if she doesn't stop running but the show is about to begin she can see Yellow Pearl about to start her talk on stage and right at the nick of time Demantoid ran and made a quick stop right to the open door safe from bumping into any gems looking around taking deep breaths and collects herself. 

As she stopped she took deep breaths and looked at the other gems who turned to her in concern and rubbed her gem on her head it had no cracks thank the stars but it was hot to the touch she held onto her chest which is also burning from all the running some gems turn to Demantoid and look worried a Jade walks to Demantoid. "Ugh excuse me are you alright?" The Jade asks as she bends down to Demantoids level.

"Y-yeah sorry i was running did i miss anything?" Demantoid asks "No just started you were just in time" The Jade replies then Yellow Pearl on stage starts to speak on stage.

"Everyone gems of all Homeworld welcome to the gem fashion show a place of wonder now prepare yourselves for our first contestants who all worked very hard to come up with their new forms please welcome Blue Smithsonite, Golden Citrine and Peach Tourmaline!" Yellow Pearl says in an overconfidence tone which made Demantoid roll her eyes and the curtains open to the catwalk and the three said gems start to walk gracefully on the end of the catwalk the crowd immediately goes wild the gems were former high ranks they all looked so elegant but Demantoid waited for the love of her life to be called in.

After about 10 minutes more gems have walked down the catwalk an Emerald and a bicolor Opal walked together on stage showing themselves off the crowd all sheered and clapped their hands then as soon as they walked away the final gems were announced.

"So for our concluding show we have three new contestants this time ones you've never seen before" Yellow Pearl begins which sparks Demantoids attention as her eyes widen and her head darts right up.

"So our new comers are Fantasy-cut-Ametrine, Precision Fluorite, and Pyrope!" Yellow Pearl moves out of the way and the three gems came out then there she was, the Gem Demantoid came all this way for, Demantoids eyes light up like like stars mouth drops open there she was Pyrope and man oh man did she look beautiful her new form was all new, she was wearing a long dress of a light pink gown which dragged on the floor her arms were covered with long frilly sleeves they went pass her hands and hanged a little close to the floor. she wasn't wearing any shoulder pads she was showing her broad shoulders her light pink skin had some glitter in it on her chest and shoulders the glitter reflected off the spotlights, Her hair had a tiara on it of magenta pink and it had seashells on the top, she wasn't wearing any visor her eyes were not covered at all completely exposed and shinning bright she even had face paint on of tribal looking stripes around her eyes and cheeks, she was wearing long heals this time and around her arms and behind her back was a clear pinkish scarf like cloth wrapped around her arms and waist the end of her dress was all glitter the spot lights shinned on her and the glitter reflected making the room shine with light pink speckles. 

everyone was in awe Demantoid couldn't make a sound or move she couldn't blink she was...in a trance. She never seen her love like this before Pyrope walked slow and gracefully she stopped at the end of the Catwalk and raised her arms up and waved them around so the cloth could make a dance like move her arms were fast but the long sleeves moved so slow Demantoid smiled so side taking it all in this beauty of her lover. Then completely out of nowhere someone busted through the curtains a gem that wasn't called in, this gem ran super fast straight like a space ship to Pyrope it happened so fast the unknown gem ran to Pyrope and grabbed her by the waist and body slammed her to the ground of the catwalk punching her like a madman everyone screamed and gasped the trance Demantoid was in snapped away the unknown gem was still on the catwalk attacking Pyrope. 

"*gasp* what the hell what's going on" Demantoid says to herself jumping trying to get a better view but was too short compared to the other gems.

Who was that gem then the other contestants of the catwalk sprung into action the Ametrine grabbed the gem by the hair and flung her out of Pyrope Demantoid collects herself and runs right into the crowd to get to the catwalk to try to stop the unknown gem then the Ametrine got hold of the unknown gem and held onto her tight with their arms wrapped tight Pyrope finally got up as the crowd tried to get closer Demantoid got stuck her small size kept her from seeing any clearer, then she could see Pyrope her new outfit all ripped and the Fluorite walked her away to the backstage to get her away from the crowd Demantoid had to get in there Pyrope needs her now. 

"Hey get your ass out of my face my girlfriends up there let me in!" Demantoid yells at a Jade and then she pushes herself through the maze of bodies and then she finally got to the catwalk and climbs up and runs backstage seeing some other gems cleaning up after a show and some doing janitor work a gem sees Demantoid walk in. 

"Hey wait you can't be back here what are you doing?" the gem says but Demantoid ignores her she sees Pyrope sitting far back in her dressing room shaking and shoulders stiff Demantoid runs to her, Demantoid getting very scared and worried Pyrope was sitting on a large leather pink stool in front of a massive square shaped mirror with a desk filled with make up products Demantoid stops and takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down. Pyrope was sniffling resting her head on the desk with her arms covering herself and Demantoid walks up to her lover slow and quietly. 

Demantoid speaks calmly like she used to but with emotion of concern not the old robotic tone. "Pyrope....." she says Pyrope then lifts her head off the desk and turns her head to Demantoid eyes wide for a moment then calms down when it was her lover here.

"De-Demantoid" Pyrope said voice high as ever but a little wobbly she was trying not to cry as Pyrope turned her head to Demantoids direction it took every once of Demantoid to not gasp Pyropes right eye was bruised her lip cut and already swelling her hair all mangled and some was even pulled off Demantoids brow furrowed eyes widen in shock she first covered her mouth and then she walked up to Pyrope and hugs her stomach right onto her gemstone.

But when Demantoid hugged Pyropes stomach she made a pained gasp making Demantoid pull away from shock "Oh no are you cracked?" Demantoid checks Pyropes gem, it wasn't cracked she then used her small hands to rub around Pyrope's stomach when Demantoid got a good look Pyrope's abdomen was a little bruised Pyrope grit her teeth a little from Demantoids touch her stomach must hurt.

"My gem...isn't cracked but when i was....body slammed i fell right on m-my stomach that's w-why it hurts...its just really sore it'll be fine i think" Pyrope explains Demantoid looks at Pyrope in sadness as she gently places her hands on Pyropes lap.

"Oh Pyrope i saw everything, i saw the gem attacking you it was your moment and...i'm so sorry! this happened to you" Demantoid says shaking herself trying to keep herself in control Pyrope didn't hesitate to return the gesture petting Demantoids large afro and then begins to let out a sob as she puts her head down. 

"Who, who did that why did a random gem attack you?" Demantoid wanted to know who did this so she can shove that gems gemstone right up her ass so she'll fart out her shards. 

"I....i" Pyrope couldn't finish her sentence she then started shaking a little and shedding tears she lost the battle she put her hands on her injured face Demantoid didn't care shedding some tears with her lover as she places her hands on Pyropes lap rubbing her legs hoping t will bring some sort of comfort and Pyrope rests her head on Demantoids hair, the embrace goes on for a while no one dared to disturb them they only look in shame and sad the other contestants just gathers their stuff and leave the backstage leaving and letting them be.

After some time which seemed like hours Pyrope and Demantoid both feel a little better they feel at ease and let go of each other to look in the eye both looked sad at each other. 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Pyrope this was your first show and you did it like you did it a million times you were so elegant and beautiful up on that Catwalk and i waited for this moment to see you blossom but who was that gem that attacked you just....why?" Demantoid asks again eyes getting glossy from thinking of that attack.

"*sigh*.....a gem called Tenebrescent Hackmantite...an old enemy of mine i've only known her for a few thousand years and she and i always compete to who's most beautiful and creative to designing our outfits but she always tries too hard and sometime ago she even customized her form too much she damaged herself her form which now has a lot of psychological cracks. She tried to sign up for the show i was in because she wanted to beat me but she was denied and i was chosen for the show she was so furious i should've known that would happen." Pyrope explains

Demantoid now knowing the gem she'll have a little chat with her later Demantoid hugged her again as gentle as she could from her sore abdomen. Then she summons a white rag out of her gem and starts to wipe at Pyropes eye to heal up the bruise the rag won't heal it immediately just clean the surface of Pyropes skin from any dirt or dust so it can heal faster. 

Demantoid hated seeing her poor love like this her face paint was all smudged from the punches and her own tears Demantoid wiped them all way the face paint as well. 

"I saw you on that catwalk you were so beautiful like you were glowing brighter than an entire galaxy" Demantoid says all of a sudden 

"You saw me, i hoped you would like it, it was all my idea" Pyrope says

"And it was your best idea i would kill for you to stay like this" Demantoid says smiling warmly.

"You think so"

"I know so but no matter what you'll always look beautiful to me"

"Oh Demantoid" Pyrope smiles and hugs Demantoids neck Demantoid smiles back and returns the gesture. 

"Come on lets go to our special home i'm gonna take care of you for tonight you really need it" Demantoid says 

"yes can we i really want to get out of here" Pyrope says both Garnets look around the backstage no one was here thankfully and Demantoid takes Pyropes hands and lifts her up Pyrope was still sore and she limps a bit she was sore almost everywhere but she could still walk okay the pair take their leave out of the party room and head home together.


	2. Aftermath (mild NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is the last chapter so little warnings this chapter is slightly NSFW nothing too gross like nothing involving genital touching and no orgasms just some nudity and a little groping nothing super disgusting so anyway enjoy

Thank the stars to the warp pads heading to the Palace of light wasn't super far away or too much of a hassle, Demantoid held Pyropes hand the whole time and making sure no gems stared too long, Pyrope was silent the whole way back home mostly looking down in shame and embarrassment. Demantoid knew her lover all too well at this point even if she can be a little dramatic at times with most things and being a little enthusiastic most of the time, but this time she has every right to be acting like this even though its not really that bad but it is noticeable her left cheek all bruised up her lower plump lip cut and her hair a little bit ripped so Demantoid help Pyrope feel safe and secure as she can walking around the hallways. 

So as the two Garnets had warped back into the Palace of light once a silent wall of nothingness and dulled light the Palace fo light was reopened thanks to Hessonite but good thing there wasn't a lot of gems here and it was Pyropes former subjects when they warped into the hallway some of the Jades did look at the source of the sound startled when they saw their former leader Pyrope all banged up they never seen her like this before always smiling, shinning bright and doing overdramatic poses. 

Pyrope felt really uncomfortable at the stares usually she loves attention Demantoid saw Pyrope looking lower to the ground shoulders slump low, so she furrowed her unibrow and stared at the Jades and they all looked away in an instant knowing it was rude to stare and they walk away without a word clearly not a good time to greet them. Demantoid led Pyrope away and walked a few more hallways down and in perfect timing they finally made it to their personal chambers a once abandoned room but now it was rebuilt into a personal chamber for both Demantoid and Pyrope together Demantoid smiles and opens the door with the passcode and the doors open slowly. 

Pyrope felt a lot better seeing their room she wasted no time to go inside she lets go of her lovers small hand and speed walks inside to the large bed with pink frilly curtains around it and sits down on the edge of the mattress rubbing her sore cheek. Demantoid closes the door and turns on the lights a bit. 

"Ugh glad we got home without much hassle so how do you feel now dear?" Demantoid asks 

"I'm fine just sore but still can you go into our extraction chamber to get the stuff we need i want my face to be healed a little faster" Pyrope says voice high but a little shrill Demantoid nods in agreement and goes in the said chamber which is like a bathroom equipped with a massive light pink bathtub a 9 foot tall mirror with a sink and storage closet for towels and a cabinet where hygiene cleaning supplies are inside.

Demantoid tries to get to the sink but remembers she's a bit too short to reach the cabinet so she takes the stool in the closet and places it on the spot she needs it and steps up now tall enough to see properly she opens the mirror and sees the supplies of some beauty cream, gem polish paste, the tooth brush to use it with and then she sees it the special type of cream like ointment to help if a gems physical form got any kind of marks from cracks to even chipped gems a cream only high ranking gems had incase of any incidents of they got hurt. 

Demantoid takes the healing cream but then in the corner of her eye she sees their special vibrator a device Demantoid herself made when her and Pyrope began to fell in love, she thought maybe its a good time for a little pleasure after this embarrassing incident but then right before Demantoid took it out she hears the door knocking making her shake and grit her teeth in fear.

Demantoid steps out of the chamber quickly "Hey whoever it is its now not a good time!" Demantoid yells to the door a soft voice responds on the other side of the door.

"Its me Hessonite sorry Demantoid but can i go in just for a moment!?" Hessonite says loudly

"Its alright Demantoid she can come in i kind of want to tell her what happened if she can help us in anyway" Pyrope says Demantoid shrugs her shoulders and walks to the door opening it and sure enough Hessonite was here alone no one else was here with her and she steps inside seeing Pyrope all bruised up Hessonite's eyes widen and she covers her mouth feeling bad for Pyrope.

"Oh my stars so it is true, Pyrope you sure took a beating" Hessonite says trying to lighten the mood but didn't really help much Pyrope just looks down not saying anything.

"ugh..sorry about that Pyrope well i only came here to talk to you two i heard rumors about what happened at the fashion show from some gems who were at the show and well i went to Yellow Diamonds Pearl to ask her if its true and she told me everything, and told me who attacked you Pyrope" Hessonite says 

"Oh okay glad to know but what about that Hackmanite?" Demantoid asks "I'm afraid of not being able to see Pyrope like that again she was so graceful i just wish i could stop it" Demantoid says feeling sad.

"Its not your fault Demantoid and you did show up to comfort me in the backstage that was enough for me" Pyrope says 

"Well about that gem, after Yellow Pearl told me who did it i decided to talk to that gem so when i found her well lets just say Tenebrescent Hackmanite won't be coming back to that show again or from any show for a long time" Hessonite says 

"Did you-" Demantoid starts but Hessonite interrupts "No no i didn't shatter her just a conversation well its a long story but she won't be showing up again i promise" Hessonite says

"Well thank you Hessonite, and no Demantoid i won't quit the show even if it went wrong it was just a jealous gem i liked it too much to just quit like that you'll see me on stage again next show" Pyrope says earning a sigh of relief from Demantoid.

"Well i better get going you two, i should probably get to work outside and to leave you two alone so good luck and take care" Hessonite says Demantoid and Pyrope wave to Hessonite as she takes her leave and closes the door. 

Sometime later after Hessonite leaves Demantoid then gets back to where she was she climbs on the bed sitting on her knees next to Pyrope and opens the bottle of healing cream a light colored cream thats a snow white and its soft and Demantoid takes a small dab of it on her pointer finger and rubs it on Pyropes bruised cheek making sure she isn't pressing too hard on Pyropes cheek it can still hurt the cream doesn't heal immediately needs a couple hours to kick in Pyrope sighed softly it must feel better already and Demantoid was perfectly gentle Pyrope even leaned into Demantoids hand as she rubbed her cheek. 

"...Is that all is there anymore oh what bout your gem i know its not chipped or anything but does your abdomen still hurt?" 

"Yeah it does can you also put some cream there" Pyrope says in a slight dramatic tone like she wanted a little attention Demantoid doesn't mind one bit and goes along with it, she squeezes the tube and some more cream comes out Pyrope sits back a little and Demantoid rubs the cream around Pyropes gem it was a bit difficult because Pyropes gem covers most of her abdomen but Pyrope seemed to like it she was smiling and very quietly purring a little bit.

Demantoid checks Pyropes back and shoulders no bruises just a bit of tiny scratches and dust nothing really bad or anything Demantoid thinking she's done puts the cap back on the tube about to get off the bed to put it away but Pyrope stops her.

"Ugh Demantoid wait....their's actually more bruises" Pyrope says sounding a bit embarrassed and a bit of something else. Demantoid looks back at Pyrope quirking her brow in confusion.

"What, where are they?" Demantoid asks as she gets back up the bed. Pyrope looks around the room instinctively despite this is a private quarter only they know how to get in this room so Pyrope looks down at her chest her face was all but blushing. she only took her hand and places it on her chest the part covered by her dress, Demantoids eyes widen face dropping.

"Ohhh noo you want me to strip you? you feel a bit embarrassed?" Demantoid says in a slightly sexy voice Pyrope only nods but Demantoid then smiles devilishly and she snickers and crawls right to Pyropes chest.

"Alright relax i'll be gentle" Demantoid says as she takes the hem of Pyropes dress and slowly tugs it off but Pyrope really wasn't lying as Demantoid removes the clothing off Pyrope chest she was now naked from the upper body exposing her breasts. They really were sore covered in bruises they were usually that beautiful pink color Demantoid loved with her magenta nipples. Well one nipple was magenta the other was a dark disgusting purple Demantoid pulls back and covers her mouth gasping. 

"*gasp* Pyrope i thought you were bluffing like you always do when we come together you're really hurt there how did it get like this?" Demantoid says with an angry but blushed face. 

"I think i either fell right on my chest on the floor or the Hackmanite was punching me there but yes it really does hurt there" Pyrope explains in an embarrassed tone looking up Demantoid shakes it off and sprints into action she opens up the tube of healing cream again and squeezes out some more.

"Heh so want me too heal them up as well you know how much i love your tits" Demantoid asks smirking and looking at her with her green eyes like a hungry predator Pyrope did feel a little better she smiles back and her mouth gapes open a bit showing her teeth she lays back on the pillows to give Demantoid as much room she needed and Demantoid takes her small hands covered in the healing cream and very lightly first rubs Pyropes left breast where its most bruised. 

Pyrope moans immediately and the cream was a little ticklish and she giggles a bit Demantoid just smiles and then does the next breast with a little less bruising Pyrope arches her back a bit and groans again she sure loved it Demantoid always would take any excuse to touch Pyropes plump breasts. 

Pyrope kept giggling she loved this way Demantoid touches her breasts her hands the right size and so gentle and slow Pyrope giggles again and grips onto Demantoids shoulders tightly to keep still the healing cream was getting more and more ticklish.

Demantoid finishes rubbing the cream off Pyropes breasts Pyrope frowns a bit she didn't want Demantoid to stop "Oh Demantoid baby i hate it when you stop i don't care if they hurt i'd like a little bit of fun and you know how much i love your gentile touch and small hands" Pyrope says now trying to sound sexy and flirtatious.

Demantoids smile widens a bit more showing her sharp teeth "hehehe oh alright how can i say no to you?" Demantoid was about to dive in but remembers Pyropes boobs really are sore and bruised this is not a trick Pyrope made up so she just lays on her stomach and curls up to Pyrope gently groping her right boob with the least amount of bruising. Pyrope purrs again and they two just moan a bit and continue touching. 

Demantoid was about to put her mouth in Pyropes unbruised nipple but then pulls herself back afraid it might hurt Pyrope with the extra sensitivity in this situation in the past when Demantoid would suck on Pyropes boobs she was a bit hard a few times first time she did it her sharp teeth dug in a little bit too deep making puncture marks that took a while to heal. Pyrope noticed Demantoids hesitance. 

"its okay Demantoid you can try to suck if you want that ones not very sore" Pyrope reassures Her tiny lover "Are you sure i wasn't very gentle before" "Well yes first time was bad but the other few times you got better each time its okay if you don't want just giving you a chance if you want to" Pyrope says

Demantoid decides to go for it she does this as slow and steady as she can she places her plump light green lips on the magenta nipple and gently sucks it usually Pyrope likes it a bit fast but it was so slow and smooth Pyrope let out a yelp of pleasure it felt so damn good.

Demantoid nailed it her teeth didn't sink in the skin she continues sucking making Pyrope moan with pleasure as she grips onto Demantoids hair tight.

\--------------------------------

Then after about a few hours the two Garnets decided they had enough and stop to take a bath together both went inside and turn on the water as it was filled with hot water the two garnets relaxed in the hot water enjoying the feel they decided to bathe without clothing this time and man of man it felt so much better to bathe naked. Pyrope takes her favorite scented body wash and spills some of it on her shoulders to rub it on herself Demantoid turned her back to Pyrope telling her she wants some too, Pyrope takes some of the body wash and rubs it on Demantoids back.

"*sigh* what a day was i able to make you feel better?" Demantoid asks

"I feel Ecstatic Demantoid thanks to you it was such a fun night you sure have such gifted hands." Pyrope comments "Yeah so do you i love you Pyrope" 

"You too Demantoid" Pyrope says and then kisses Demantoids back earning a soft warm smile as the pair embrace the moment of peace.


End file.
